Ask Skippy - Storytime!
"Ask Skippy - Storytime!" is the 27th episode of Ask Skippy. Synopsis A user called Balog writes to Skippy and asks if he could tell him a story and use all his friends to help tell them. Skippy says he would if he had any friends. Suddenly, Finney arrives and shouts that he will be his friend since he always wanted to be and that he prayed to his Fairy Godmother last night. Skippy says they are not friends and he just happened to be stuck in front of the camera and Finney usually shows up and ruins his day (such as right now), which makes Finney feel sad. Finney says that he thought they were friends and says they have so much history of together as Skippy tells him to go. Finney reflects on good times, such as when they bathed the homeless together. Finney is about to leave when Skippy asks him if he will go away under one condition, only for Finney to cut him off and imitate him. Skippy repeats his question, in which he asks Finney if he will go away if he lets him and his "dumb" friends help him tell a story to Balog. Excited, Finney gasps and says he would gladly go to the farthest moon of Endor. Skippy says that is not far enough, but he will take it. Finney cheerfully summons his "dumb friends", to which Skippy says he hates himself. Skippy tells the story of an overweight muffin maker and calls Finney for his cue when he adds, "And this dork!" as his wig falls off. Finney continues that the overweight muffin maker's name was Mr. Johnny John. Carey the K-Night continues the story by saying the muffin maker found rat feces on his burrito strips. A bird continues by saying that it made him freak out. The duck continues by saying a flying donkey came into the scene and was very angry, so he started kicking the little baby in the face and went, "Hee-haw! Hee-haw!" as he murdered babies. The sheep continues by saying one brave baby stood up and said that he is the last of the baby warriors and to face his wrath. Mr. Chickenfinger continues by saying, "Yeeeeah!". Nancy continues by saying a talking jar of marmalade named Billy said, "Yo, doggy dog!". The Wizard's Apprentice continues that upon hearing the words "yo, doggy dog," Snoop Doggy Dog showed up and got into a fight with his own grandmother, wrestling on the floor, but not before something happens; just then, Willy the Wizard asks him what he is doing out of their cave and tells him to get back to mopping his floor, saying, "Wax on! Wax off! Wax on! Wax off!" before leaving. Steven says he remembers Snoop Dogg's grandmother and that she was "quite the day back in the day", saying they took a walk to Watusi while holding hands with a buffalo. A Gothic puppet says they got Watusi and started snitching, making everyone point and stare and asking why the man is kissing the woman on the Watusi. Gertrude the Gangster says she is only here because Skippy threatened her that she will never see her family again if she did not come to the story, so she is happy. Frankie the Fireman randomly flops his arms around after asking the viewers if they can do it and says they probably cannot because they stink, then leaves. A white duck continues the story and says that Buffalo Bill decided he was going to fight the snowman, but the only thing he needed was not a flamethrower, but a pogo stick, which a cowboy continues and says he grabbed the pogo stick and started hopping around in circles around the snowman, but adds that the snowman was not an ordinary snowman, but one made out of human feces, which Condor the King continues and then slowly leaves. Disgusted, Sal asks Condor what he just said, so Condor reappears and repeats himself. A monster continues the story and says that Prince Charming took the hand of Phyllis Diller, bit it off, and fed it to his cat Whiskers. Stanley the Security Guard says that was when everybody started to explode. Skippy interrupts and says the story has got to end. Suddenly, Professor Hibbledy Jibbledy appears and tells Skippy that the story is never going to end and calls him a sucker. Skippy insists that the story end, which Hibbledy refuses. The story continues and says that a turtle came floating by and a bear continues by saying the turtle killed himsel and leaves, calling it funny. Jimbo says that a puppy walked up and Rufus T. by saying the puppy said, "Someone feed me a stinkin' dynamite so I can have it go through my intestines! And then I can blow up! And everything will hurt and I'll have puppy intestines ALL, OVER, THE FLOOR!!! YEEEEAAHHH!!! DEAD PUPPIES!!!". Skippy and Finney are horrified by this and a male screaming effect is heard. Finney asks what have they done and screams, "WHAT HAVE WE... CREATED?!? WHYYYYY?!?". Skippy facepalms himself and tells Finney that he told him it was going to be a bad idea. Finney admits this was the worst idea he has ever had since "grape soda lemonade". Skippy says that it was the worst story ever, which Finney admits that it was the worst story he has ever heard. Skippy asks Finney if he knows what it was and Finney says he does. They both say in unison, "THAT... WAS..." and Finney says it was wonderful. Skippy says it was not wonderful and that it was stupid, repeating it in Finney's face as his wig falls off for the final time. Finney then screams, upon seeing Skippy's bald head. He then says, "Britney?" (referring to Britney Spears). Category:Season 2017 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes